La Más Tormentosa Noche
by Luhahi Hidaka
Summary: Pasan los días y los hermosos gatos no han dejado de pensar no solamente en su misión o en su pasado, también en su sufrido corazón que quiere ser amado, hacer lo que hacen todos los gatos, acomodarse en el sitio preciso para ser consentidos por la tibia


Este Fics es basado en Weiss Kreuz, propiedad de Projet Weib y Takehito kawai! Esta historia es YAOI! Soldado advertido… así que después no digan que no lo advertimos. Ahora vayamos a la historia.

**LA MÁS TORMENTOSA NOCHE**

By: WILDCAT 78 y Luhahi Hidaka

Pasan los días y los hermosos gatos no han dejado de pensar no solamente en su misión o en su pasado, también en su sufrido corazón que quiere ser amado, hacer lo que hacen todos los gatos acomodarse en el sitio preciso para ser consentidos por la tibia mano del ser querido… y aun más cuando amenaza una terrible tormenta.

En Koneko…

9:00 p.m. Eso marca el reloj de pulso con carátula platinada de Fujimiya... fastidiado hace un chasquido entre dientes, despeja la frente de los lacios mechones rojos.

- Maldita sea justo ahora...

Transcurren unos cuantos minutos recargado en el marco de la ventana... para el son horas... la intensa lluvia no da señales de acabar pronto.

- Tanto... para nada...

Viernes por la noche...es cuando la vida nocturna en los innumerables bares y discotecas de Shibuya esta en su máximo...después de una ardua semana de trabajo a cualquiera se le antoja salir a despegarse un rato...y ni si quiera Aya Fujimiya puede resistirse a la atmósfera delirante del distrito Shibuya...

Youji pasa junto al pequeño recibidor donde esta Fujimiya, repelando por la montaña de trastos sucios que recoge por toda la casa, se detiene a mirar al pelirrojo sin ser advertido, Aya luce traje negro de tipo sastre del que sobresalen tanto los puños como los amplios cuellos de la camisa roja con la que lo a compaña, esta por demás describir la estupenda apariencia que le da el "look" al ya de por si atractivo Abisino. El se sobresalta al oír a Kudou.

- ¿Piensas salir con esta lluvia?

- ¡DIABLOS!...¡no te me aparezcas así Kudou!

- Debes de tener la conciencia muy negra Aya si te asustas por la nada.

- No tanto como la tuya Kudou.

- Auuuch...eso fue rudo.

--------------------------------------

Fuera de Koneko…

Caminaba Ken por la calle del distrito Shibuya totalmente despistado, al tratar de cruzar la calle un rápido BMW le deja lavado de los pies a la cabeza lo cual lo deja perplejo.

- Esta noche no parece ser la mía, de nada me sirvió comprar esta sombrilla para no seguir mojándome; dice Ken mojado por la tormenta y por el BMW.

Desde aquella conversación con Kudou en la semana la cual fue muy atareada con tanto trabajo no ha dejado de pensar en lo que siente, pero como el mismo sabe no puede evitar sentir. Quiso salir para despejar su mente y poder dar respuestas a muchas de las preguntas que siempre ha guardado. Hoy ha visto a su querido bombay un poco despistado como esperando algo o a alguien, y eso le incomoda un poco, pero bajo su piel sabe que no puede hacer nada. Bueno todos los gatos han estado raros desde cuando casi pierden lo que tenían, a ellos mismos. Por lo menos Kudou ha estado en la florería y ha dejado de salir, a Fuyimiya lo ha visto un poco más feroz, por así decirlo, mas elocuente y un poco más vivaz de lo común. En cambio Tsukiyono ha estado nervioso y bueno temeroso. Pero que más podida hacer por ellos q estar a su lado sin opinar, solo quería verlos felices, en lo mucho que significa la palabra, solo un poco era lo que deseaba.

Caminando entre sus pensamientos cruzando por una esquina cerca de un barcito al que quería entrar, cuando de pronto sale volando la sombrilla por que tropieza con otro chico un poco más bajo pero claro por lo despistado el Siberian cae hacia atrás y lo peor; en un pequeño charco ¿Qué más podía esperar, en un día como hoy? Ken solo salta del suelo, no le ha puesto atención al chico que lo ha votado, a pesar de todas las disculpas recibidas por el chico, Ken no esta de buen humor y esta decidido a darle su lección.

- Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!

- Pero como se da cuenta por donde camina, mire me acaba de terminar de mojar.

- Lo siento de veras, pero…

- Pero nada mírame todo mojado por su culpa…

- Pero Ken, yo no ….

- Quien eres tu para llamarme por mi nombre – el siberian levanta lentamente la cabeza pues se ha estado limpiando por lo del charco – Tsukiyono….

- Ohhhh, lo de verdad lo lamento; no fue mi intensión tumbarte, no te vi, como voy para Koneko y está lloviendo iba de prisa.

- Tsukiyono yo también lo siento, no me fije que tu fuiste quien me empujo si no hubiera reaccionado de otra manera.

El Bombay sonríe tiernamente al ver al siberian confundido por lo que había pasado.

- Ya no te preocupes, antes discúlpame a mí por tirante al piso.

- Pero de todas formas yo..

- Tranquilo, pero ha donde ibas?

- Voy a ese bar de allí, quería distraerme un poco y olvidar el trabajo.

- Yo ya termine con lo que tenía que hacer y comenzó la tormenta y decidí regresar a Koneko lo más rápido para no mojarme - Dice Tsukiyono.

Ken recoge su sombrilla para cubrirse y de paso al Bombay, cuando suena varios truenos.

- Vamos Omi rápido que la tormenta se pone peor, entremos al bar.

- Ok, no me quiero mojar más.

---------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en Koneko…

Youji levanta de la pequeña mesita de centro un par de vasos plásticos, los hecha dentro de la bolsa canguro de su gracioso mandil estampado con la inexpresiva cara del patito negro Batzmaru que parece sentarle mejor a Fujimiya que a él.

- ¿hmmmmm?... que le paso a tu concepto de sencillez Aya... pareciera que fueras a salir con la hija del emperador...te excediste compañero.

- No es mi culpa que la mayoría de la ropa me siente bien Kudou.

- ¿QUE TE FUMASTE AYA¡cielos! creo que la testosterona esta haciendo estragos contigo viejo. ¡CHICAS CUIDADO QUE EL PELIRROJO VA DISPUESTO A ATACAR! Oye, oye no me mires así, no nací ayer, Fujimiya... cuando un tipo viste así es para provocar a las niñas lindas. - Youji le guiña el ojo a Fujimiya rodeándole el cuello con su brazo, sonriéndole sátiro de oreja a oreja, apuntando a la entrepierna del Aya. - Esta noche le darás a tu "amiguito" algo de "acción" ¿Aaah?

- Aléjate de mi quieres.

- Que delicado resultaste Fujimiya! eso me gano por querer darte ánimos.

Youji de brazos cruzados se finge ofendido da media vuelta caminando a zancadas hasta que su rodilla golpea con la esquina de la mesilla.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH¡¡DIOOOS QUE FREGADAZO!... ¡SSSSSSHHH!... ¡ESTUPIDA MESA HIJA DE….! - Youji se cubre la boca con ambas manos conteniendo la sarta de palabrotas que le dejaría ir a la "inocente mesita".

- ¡Gomen nasai… gomen nasai... recuerda lo que prometiste en el templo Youji...nada de mujeres, nada de vino...cigarro y majaderías.

- Así que por eso tan raro estas ultimas semanas Kudou… esto es nuevo... Youji va al templo a pedir favores a los dioses.

- No es necesaria la ironía Aya¿acaso tu nunca lo haz hecho?

-Yo deje de hablar con los dioses sintoístas, o con cualquier otra clase de dios desde hace bastante tiempo.

- Es tu problema Fujimiya no el mío.

- ¿Y también pediste perdón por las vidas que arrebatas cada noche Youji? Esa expresión me dice que no.

Desdeñoso y cínico el comentario del pelirrojo, Kudou cierra los ojos apretando los puños.

-------------------------------------

En el bar de Shibuya….

Al llegar son atendidos por un hombre muy alto y robusto quien los mira como si fueran menores de edad, bueno Ken tenia que aceptar que Omi si era menor y que además no lo ocultaba por ningún lado, pero aquel hombre los dejo pasar por la tormenta que estaba cayendo. Al entrar deciden tomar una mesa para dos y tomar algo, Ken por supuesto pide una cerveza y Omi por variar solo un jugo. Casi sin hablar esperan a que su pedido llegue, Ken sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que alcanzo a pensar que su Bombay lo escuchaba, pero no el Bombay también andaba perdido en algunos pensamientos que él no conocía, que le inquietaban, que quería saber, pero se rechazaba la idea de preguntarle, por que tal vez esa respuesta le dañaría más que una herida hecha por la katana de Fuyimiya.

Omi decide romper un poco con esa fría conversación, tratando de que la noche fuera algo más tranquilizante para los dos ya que el trabajo no los dejaba descansar lo suficiente, y con una gran sonrisa:

- ¿Que tienes Ken? Te he visto algo nostálgico estos días?

- ¿Yo? – Responde Ken asombrado por la pregunta.

- Si tu, yo no estoy hablando con otro Ken o si?

- Ken ríe apenadamente – Jajajajjajajja bueno eso es verdad, pero por que preguntas? No me he visto así, yo siempre he sido el mismo.

- Te equivocas, no digo que ha todas horas te veas así, solo lo haces cuando piensas que estas solo, mientras estas con nosotros siempre sonríes y actúas normal aunque siempre guardas algo en tu mirada, dime te paso algo? Te avisaron de algo malo?

- Oh no claro que no, debe solo impresión tuya.

- No es verdad! - Dice un Omi un poco incrédulo.

- Entonces por que lo dices?

- Fácil Ken, por lo menos hoy cuando me preparaba para salir te vi cuando bajaba en la cocina totalmente ido, como triste y pensativo, como si ocultaras algo a todos. O no?

La mirada de Omi se posa directamente en la Ken, el cual no puede contestar ni tampoco escapar de esa mirada inquisidora, decide pararse y salir corriendo al baño dejando a un estupefacto Omi sentado en la mesa, solo pudo decir voy al baño. Estando allí solo podía pensar en que le contestaría a Omi, algo que creyera por que si no… sería su fin, pero bueno también temía que Omi viniera la baño así que también tenía que salir urgentemente de allí para poder pensar en tan solo unos minutos, sale del baño como un gato en busca de su presa, mira a Omi sentado y rápidamente se dirige a la barra, mira al barman y le pide un trago de tequila el cual desaparece como si nunca hubiera estado allí y pide otro y así dos veces más, no tiene idea de lo que le va a contestar a Omi pero el tiempo apremia y pronto tendrá que responderle, así que hace otro pedido cuando de pronto alguien le toca el hombro, el pobre Ken queda blanco por que ya sabe quien toca su hombro y ahora no habría remedio, no podía escapar de nuevo….

---------------------------------------------

- ¡MIERDA!... ¡SOLO ESTO FALTABA!

Para rematar el mal humor de Fujimiya ocurre un apagón el gran parte de la prefectura, menea la cabeza resollando molesto. La humedad de la noche acentúa el dolor en uno de sus costados.

- Jamás asesine a nadie que no lo mereciera Aya Fujimiya, ni con su mísera vida esos bastardos pagaron el mal que causaron; no me siento culpable por ello es mas en ocasiones deseo tener el poder de eliminarlos a todos de un tajo.

- Ahora te crees Dios para juzgar Kudou?

- ¡GUARDATE ESA TACTICA TUYA AYA! Quizás te funcione para perturbar a Omi o Ken pero a mi me importa un bledo entiendes, no se por que insistes en ese juego enfermizo.

- Por que soy una mala persona que se complace con el sufrimiento y la desdicha ajena.

- No Aya tu no eres una mala persona solo que en ocasiones eres un completo hijo de perra, esta conversación esta resultando excesivamente incomoda mejor será que me marche o terminaremos mal.

- ¿Que pediste Youji a los dioses¿Convertirte en millonario de la noche a la mañana para tener mas chicas a tu alrededor?

- Si Aya eso exactamente pedí¡¡¡¡BUENAS NOCHES!

- Lo siento.

- ¿Que dices?

- ¡LO SIENTO¿Que acaso quieres que lo grite a todo mundo o lo escriba y lo enmarque para colgarlo en la pared¡¡Dije que lo siento! - Youji se detiene a la entrada del recibidor dándole la espalda a Fujimiya, se rasca la cabeza, sonríe desganado bajando la guardia. - Olvídalo viejo… tantos "encargos" estos días nos provoca tensión. ¡WWWWWWAWW¡¡¡¡ESO SI QUE ES UN RELAMPAGO! Muévete de la ventana viejo tuviste suerte con esa bala Fujimiya pero quien sabe de un rayo.

- Seria una forma tonta de morir.

- Seguro. Me gustaría un te. ¿Quieres?

- No hay electricidad Youji... con que encenderás la estufa?

- Estas hablando con smokin-man Aya… tengo fósforos escondidos por toda la casa.

- ¡Diablos esta muy oscuro!

- ¿Le temes a la oscuridad Aya?

- No solo a darme "de fregadazos" con los muebles.

- Que gracioso te viste pelirrojo...pero no te preocupes tengo esto. ¡Mi vieja lámpara de baterías!

--------------------------------

- Ken que haces?

- (Con una sonrisa de susto) Yo? Este, pedía otra cerveza y un jugo para ti.

- Ah, es que te vi en la barra y pensé que fuiste al baño.

- Si estoy aquí, pero ya fui al baño… si es así, jajajjajajajja.

- Te sientes bien?

- Claro por que no habría de estarlo?

- No se pareces algo tomado, pero no hemos tomado mucho.

- Son ideas tuyas. Jajajjaja – menos mal pedí la cerveza y el jugo está vez, piensa Ken.

- Bien, vamos a la mesa?

- Si claro, el pedido ya está aquí, pago y nos vamos a sentar. - Ken paga rápidamente para q Omi no se de cuenta del par de tequilas que se ha tomado y dirigiéndose a la mesa Ken logra cambiar el tema por un rato. - No creas que estaba huyendo.

- Pues eso parecía.

- Nooooo…. Solo era una urgencia, tú entiendes.

- Más o menos.

- Bueno mejor dejemos eso. Más bien hablemos de otras cosas, como te ha ido con la última tarjeta que le compraste a tu PC?

- Me quedo grandiosa, si la vieras está rapidísima; cuando entro a Internet me baja las cosas a la velocidad de la luz, no tengo que ponerme a esperar. Y con los programas es grandioso, me deja manejarlos como yo quiera y no pone problemas de ninguna clase, no me saca errores a menos que Youji le meta mano… ¬¬ él siempre hace que cualquier cosa moleste. Es capaz de dañarla con la mente. Jajajajjajaja

- Si lo creo, jajajajajjajaj

Así pasan los minutos, que mejor que hablarle de tecnología al Bombay? Ken pensó que mínimo se le olvidaría la pregunta, pero al beber esos tequilas ni siquiera estaba mareado, su mismo nerviosismo no dejaba que la bebida hiciera efecto pero poco a poco Omi lograba con cada una de sus sonrisas que se le olvidará lo que tanto trataba de esconder. Pero cierto momento Omi se puso serio de nuevo, y con una frase volvió a dejar al pobre siberian frío…

- Sabes Ken, Youji me dijo algo que me tiene pensando.

- Youji? No le hagas caso, el siempre dices cosas sin razón.

- Está vez me dejo pensando, se veía serio, no se…

- Eso si es raro y que te dijo?

- Me dijo que a veces somos ciegos ante los sentimientos ajenos.

- Te dijo eso? Y por que te lo dijo?

- No se, fue el martes cuando miraba a una chica las cuales veían unas margaritas.

- Ahhh, mínimo es por la chica. - Aunque Ken sabía que esas palabras las había dicho cuando tuvo una pequeña discusión con el balines, cuando le dijo que podía engañar a la mente pero no al corazón. Acaso el balines sabía que sentimientos el tenia? Y por eso le dijo esas palabras? Ahora se sentía muy confundido, será que su secreto Youji lo sabia? O eran solo especulaciones. - Debió pasarle algo para que te digiera cosas como esas. - Dice Ken con gran extrañia.

- Pero que sería?

- No lo se, pero ya se le pasara cuando encuentre a otra chica que le mueva el piso como siempre no crees?

- Esperemos que si por que me dejo preocupado. O será que se refería a algo en especial?

- O­o Jajajjajaj Que cosas dices, no lo creo… (Bajando una gran gota por su cabeza).

- No se… realmente no lo se.

- Pero ya sabes como es Youji... Ya estará mejor.

- Tu crees?

En esos momentos llega un par de chicos los cuales conoce a Omi.

- Tsukiyono! Ohhh, no lo puedo creer, tu en un bar?

- Y que tiene Mazaru?

- Que se me hace extraño, cuantas veces los chicos y yo te hemos invitado y tú nunca has venido.

- Jajajjja, que dices, cualquiera pensaría que fueron muchas veces.

- Así lo fueron, ya ni se cuantas han sido.

Ken se sentía un poco incomodo y para colmo ignorado. Sería posible que nadie se acordara de él? Que malo era el Bombay por no presentarlo.

- Ohh, Omikun y ese chico tan guapo que te acompaña quien es? – Dice Selene.

- Ohhh, lo siento Ken! Déjame presentarte.

- Tranquiloo, - Dice un Ken algo sonrojado.

- Muchachos les presento a Ken, un amigo y compañero de Koneko!

- Oh de la florería donde trabajas verdad? - Dice Mazaru.

- Sí así es! Ken Ellos son unos compañeros de mi curso, son Mazaru y Selene.

- Mucho gusto! - Dicen todos, la chica le guiña el ojo a Ken, él cual solo sabe sonreír.

Ken debía aceptar que la chica estaba muy bonita, pero ninguno de ellos aparentaban la edad de Omi, se veían un poco mayores ya. Pasaron los minutos y los tres hablaban muy cómodamente y aún se sentía ignorado. Que más podía hacer que tomar y sonreír? Esperar, esa era la única respuesta que se daba. Pero algo no le gustaba, miraba fijamente a Mazaru y Selene; pero las miradas que Mazaru le proporcionaban a Omi, no le agradaban ni un poquito y si debía aceptar que se estaba poniendo celoso, celoso? Acaso ese chico no viene con Selene? Pero entonces como podía observar a Omi de tal manera? Los minutos seguían pasando y al fin paro la lluvia así decidió decirle a Omi que él se iba, que si se iban juntos? Y se despidió de ambos chicos. Omi acentuó con la cabeza y amablemente como siempre se despidió de ambos chicos y se levanto de la silla y camino junto a Ken para salir del bar. En la calle Ken seguía muy callado y eso a Omi le preocupaba.

- Ken que tienes? Te ves como te decía hace rato.

- Yo? Este, es que…

- Es que Ken? Dime que pasa?

- No se Omi, no lo se.

- Estas seguro? Es que creo que estas confundido o me ocultas algo.

- Ocultarte algo…

-------------------------------

Youji termina de servirse el te y se sienta a la mesa junto de Fujimiya, beben un rato en silencio Youji juguetea con la sombra que proyecta su mano al atravesarla en la luz de la lámpara.

- ¿También te divertías cuando niño inventado figuras con las sombras Aya?

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- ... Yo creo que no es tan malo de vez en cuando hablar de los momentos gratos que vivimos en el pasado... es duro al principio... pero a medida que lo sacas todo mejora.

- Hablar de ellos no me los devolverá... eso no sirve de nada.

- ¡Maldición que le pasa a esta lámpara!

- No solo tu linterna es vieja si no también las baterías Youji. Me retiro... gracias por el te.

El balines sorbe el ultimo trajo de te, meditando las palabras de Fujimiya...es ahora... es ahora, se repite así mismo... no habrá otra oportunidad... Estos pies deben de ir a buscarlo... AHORA

Camina vacilante en la negrura del pasillo, el sabe que Fujimiya esta en su habitación, empuja la puerta entre abierta, la difusa silueta de Aya hincado en el suelo desaparece y reaparece con cada rayo.

- ¿Puedo entrar?

- Ya estas dentro Kudou.

Youji se posa de rodillas frente a Fujimiya, las blancas manos del pelirrojo limpian meticulosamente milímetro por milímetro la exquisita hoja plateada de su Katana, los relámpagos que parten el cielo son reflectado por ella...irradia en la oscuridad como si se tratase de sus propios latidos. Magnifica belleza nacida de la sangre, peligrosamente hermosa como su dueño .

Es casi un ritual para el abisino, levanta la Katana reverenciando. Delicadamente la devuelve a la vaina negra.

- ¿Por que estas aquí Youji?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿A que has venido?

Youji sonríe nervioso inclinando el rostro

- Estoy aquí... por que quiero que te enteres que no estas solo Aya¡¡¡no lo estas! Sin embargo así quieres creerlo te aferras a esa tonta idea, cuando hay alguien a quien tu ausencia le destrozaría.

- ¿Así¿Y a quien le destrozaría mi ausencia Kudou?

- Una persona...que comprende bien tu tristeza... que también sintió la rabia que te agobia cada noche buscando un motivo por el cual te arrebataron lo que mas amaste, pero... afortunadamente esa persona comprendió de forma abrupta lo mucho que significabas en su pequeña y desolada vida.

- Habla claro Kudou.

Ante los sentimientos las palabras están de sobra... es como intentar colorear el viento... la Katana cae al suelo de las manos del Abisino rojo, los ojos esmeraldas de Kudou lo miran repletos de lagrimas.; entonces en un abrazo desesperado Youji lo sujeta a su cuerpo.

- ¡YO... SOY YO ESA PERSONA AYA! Soy quien necesita de tus bellos ojos violetas para continuar existiendo... no sabia... no quería aceptar ese hecho. Hidaka tiene razón puedes engañar a tu mente, no así a tu corazón.

-------------------------------------

Ken no sabía que decir, la noche estaba oscura ya que si hubiera luna no se vería por las densas nubes y helaba por la terrible lluvia que había caído con anterioridad algunas luces no prendían y las calles se veían más solas de lo común, Ken sabía que no estaba borracho ya que a pesar de estar tomando el trago no se le había subido a la cabeza, pero los impulsos no los podía contener Omi estaba a su lado mirándolo fijamente para que le contestará algo, y su corazón espesaba a latir con mayor velocidad y su cuerpo no quería aceptar no abrazar a Omi aunque peleaba por ello en un momento ya tenía a Omi contra una pared besándolo. Omi se suelta y:

- Que estas haciendo Ken?

- Yo, yo no lo se.

- Que te pasa Kenkun?

- Bueno, no se, es que yo…

- No me digas que es eso lo que te pasa?.

- No se… - Dice Ken al salir corriendo.

Ahora era Tsukiyono el que quería respuestas, aunque su confusión se notaba no podía dejar esto así, sería eso lo que realmente le pasaba a Ken. Eso lo hizo pensar en lo que le dijo Yohji, pero como podría ser, no eso lo tenia que aclarar esta noche, si todo había pasado en un instante el no dejaría que quedara a la deriva las respuestas que el quería. Pero si eso era verdad, el mismo que diría? Eso mejor lo resolvería la encontrar a Ken. Así que sale rápidamente detrás de Hidaka.

Ken se sintió desfallecer al pensar en lo que había hecho, pero quiera aceptarlo o no, los celos habían actuado muy mal en el, Mazaru miraba a Su Bombay tan especial que si el mismo Omi se hubiera dado cuenta, a lo mejor hasta le hubiera hecho caso, pero no Omi no era así, ese era su mayor y más terrible susto, se detuvo después de haber corrido varias cuadras dando vuelta en cada esquina, creyó que había perdido a Tsukiyono, decidió tomar un descanso y sin pensarlo sintió sus mejillas húmedas, si eran lágrimas que empezaron a caer desde que salio corriendo sin darse cuenta. Y ahora que haría? Como iba ha enfrentar al Bombay? No lo sabía. Hasta le paso por la cabeza no regresar a casa, donde Yohji, Aya y… Omi como mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos si en pocas palabras lo rechazo… no con palabras pero si cuando lo beso, aunque todo sucedió tan rápido que ya ni sabía q pensar.

- Kennnnn! - Se hoyo un grito desde la esquina. Era Omi que lo había encontrado.

Ken quiso correr de nuevo, pero para que? el tenia que enfrentarlo de una buena vez, lo que paso, paso y no había marcha atrás. Era mejor ahora explicarse que después, pensó.

Omi corrió junto a Ken y al verlo a la cara vio sus lagrimas pero no alcanzo al ver sus ojos, Ken se los ocultaba sus flequillos, se notaba que le tenia miedo para mirarlo a los ojos. Hubo silencio por un par de minutos que para ambos fue una eternidad.

- Ken estas…

- Tranquilo. - lo callo Ken - estoy bien, pero lo que paso, bueno es mejor decírtelo de una buena vez. - Tomo un tono muy serio y con gran valentía levanto su mirada para mirar directamente al Bombay. Esto intimido un poco a Omi, lo cual sonrojo a Ken. Pero el segundo paso fue dado y era hora de hablar.

- Por que no vamos al parque de la vuelta y nos sentamos en la banca, sería mejor hablar allí.

- Ken acentuó muy suavemente con la cabeza.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar y sentarse. Ken se veía un poco más tranquilo, Omi pensó. Al sentarse Ken suspiro muyy profundo preparándose para hablar.

- Omi yo… bueno lo que pasa es que… tienes razón en lo que hablábamos en el bar.

- Sobre lo que te pregunte?

- Si, yo estaba, como decirlo; ausente. Si ausente en esos momentos por que pensaba en… ti.

- Omi no pudo decir nada, ya que lo sospechaba desde hace un momento.

- Yo, me enamore de ti, no te culpo por rechazarme o huirme, pero quiero continuar si me lo permites?

- Si, tranquilo sigue.

- Me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hace tiempo, cuando te enamoraste, digámoslo así de tu hermana, allí me di cuenta de que me gustabas ya que me dio mucha rabia y celos a verte tan feliz con ella, pero aun así la quería y la admiraba por que tu sonrisa era más bella cuando estaban juntos. No creas que me dio felicidad cuando ella murió y realmente me disculpo por hacerte recordar esos momento ya que se con muy dolorosos.

- A Omi solo le recorrió una lágrima por la mejilla.

- Me di cuenta que nunca te fijarías en mi, en esos momentos ya que ella es mujer y bueno yo hombre. Decidí dejar las cosas así pero tu tristeza me inundaba y aunque quería hacer algo no podía, por que me ponía en evidencia. De verdad lo lamento Omi. Al pasar el tiempo la tristeza me empezó a inundar el alma, ya que no podía decirte nada.

- Pero Kudou…

-------------------------------------

Si tan solo fuese posible el castaño fundiría su cuerpo al del Fujimiya en ese abrazo que con cada palabra entrecortada se estrecha más

- Tuve tanto miedo de perderte que desesperado clame a dios por ti... a él de quien he renegando tanto... ya ni recuerdo cuantas suplicas... cuantas ofrendas lleve al templo rogando al cielo que me regalara otra oportunidad para estar a tu lado y decirte lo que nunca me atreví Aya Fujimiya... ¡AISHITERU AYA... TE AMO TANTO! - Kudou preferiría haberle besado...raptar sus sensuales labios por un instante... no puede se hecha a llorar en el regazo de Fujimiya

- No me conoces, no tienes ni la remota idea de quien soy. Tú no me amas; tu único temor es la soledad... tan asustado estas Youji Kudou que confundes compañía con amor?

- Compañía y amor son dos cosas muy diferentes Aya, imposibles de confundir.

- Es cierto, tu no estas confundido Kudou estas desesperado no lograste olvidar a tu novia muerta con ninguna mujer; ahora quieres intentarlo con un hombre.

- ¡TE PROHIBO HABLAR ASI DE ASUKA!

- Lo vez "compañero" ella jamás te dejara libre y la verdad no me interesa competir con un fantasma. - Aya levanta el rostro de Youji limpiándole las lágrimas con una ternura que contrasta con sus insípidos ojos... le murmura al oído - Si mañana yo muero, todo seguirá igual; alguien mas ocuparía mi lugar en Weiss y en ti... tardaría mas mi carne en podrirse que tu en olvidarme. Azuka de dejo casi vació, al menos agradécele que te haya dejado la soledad y si yo fuera tu empezaría a acostumbrarme a su presencia por que donde quiera que vallas con quien estés ella también te acompañara. No lo olvides, sal ahora de mi habitación y haremos de cuenta que esto jamás sucedió… por tu bien y por el mío.

----------------------------------

- No le he dicho nada, lo que te dijo no se por que lo haría, además ya sabes como esta en estos días, aún más raro que yo. De toda formas por más que trate de sacarte de mi corazón no pude y mi amor por ti, fue creciendo más y más y no pude detenerlo. Los momentos en los cuales me viste ausente era cuando me reprimía por lo que sentía, pero sin resultado alguno siempre volvía a lo mismo, que no podía sacarte de mi mente. Y lo que paso hoy, aunque fue una casualidad cuando tu amigo; no se si lo notaste pero el te miraba de otra forma, no como amigo.

- Hablas de Mazaru?

- Si de él, me entro unos celos horribles y para colmo me sentí un poco aparatado y no pude contenerme por eso paso lo que paso.

- Ken yo lo siento, realmente nunca quise que algo así pasara y si te di indicios de algo, yo…

- Tranquilo, no fuiste tu, no hiciste nada, solo fui yo y mi torpe corazón.

- Pero de todas formas lo siento.

- Si ya entiendo, tan solo era el momento para explicarte pienso yo, nada más, no me tienes que decir nada más, no te preocupes.

- Ken yo quiero ser sincero con tigo, pero debes entender que no puedo…

- Corresponderme, lo se. Por eso no tienes que decir nada más, aún así quiero que no te molestes con migo ni que nada cambie entre los dos. Yo no haré nada para molestarte ni que te ponga incomodo, por que yo haré lo posible para sacarte de mi corazón.

- Pero Ken yo no..

- No te preocupes, lo único que yo quiero es que nadie se de cuenta de lo que te he dicho. Hagamos como que esto nunca sucedió, pero te prometo de que nunca pasará de nuevo y también te pido que no me odies, porque te confieso que está es la primera vez que me enamoro de un hombre, tampoco quiero que pienses que volverá a suceder por que no será así, confía en mi, vale?

- Ken, esta bien. Yo haré como si nada aunque será un poco difícil para mí, pero lo haré por que aun así yo te quiero mucho aunque sea como amigo y eso no lo puedo evitar. Pero lo mejor es que volvamos a casa por que mañana será un nuevo día.

- Esta bien Tsukiyono, vamos pero te aseguro que cumpliré mi promesa de volverte a molestar con esto. Y de verdad lamento todo lo que te he hecho.

- No te preocupes Ken, no habrá resentimiento. Vamos?

- Bien vamos a descansar.

Ken solo una leve sonrisa, pero en ese momento su tristeza lo inundaba aun más que antes, en el fondo creía que Omi lo correspondía, pero también estaba esta posibilidad que solamente se descubriera su corazón y se congelará con la tormenta que hace poco paso. Ahora tendría que volver a casa, y actuar como si nada, eso era difícil pero antes lo había hecho, cuando fue reclutado para trabajar como asesino, decidió olvidar y actuar como si nada, aunque su mejor amigo lo traiciono y perdió su sueño, ser el mejor futbolista de todo Japón, ahora solo pondría una nueva máscara para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado y para convencer a Omi que el lo había olvidado y solo era un capricho de su aun joven corazón, a pesar de haber sido maltratado por las pruebas difíciles de la vida. Su amor no moriría, pero su actuación mejoraría para que ni siquiera el mismo se diera cuenta de ello, eso lo prometía por el amor tan inmenso que le tenia a Omi. Sabía que no podía olvidarlo por más que quisiera. Pero todo estaba dicho y quisiera o no, no podía dejar Koneko, ya que amaba a Omi y quería aunque de lejos cuidarlo y protegerlo. También estaba Yohji y Aya sus amigos, que también quería cuidarlos y darles unas cuantas sonrisas para que olviden la tristeza que tenían en sus vidas aunque solo fuera por un momento.

Esa es la promesa que el mismo se hacia. Cuidar lo que más quería a su querido Bombay, al Abbysiam y al Balines.

**Fin.**

Notas de las autoras: Esperamos les guste la historia, quisimos que la historia no terminará feliz, por que no todo en la vida es perfecto y no siempre las cosas son como parecen, ni como quisiéramos que fueran. Pero quisimos reflejar los corazones confundidos de dos de ellos, dos grandes corazones que pueden amar dando todo de ellos, aun en la adversidad.

Gracias por leerlo y si quieren dejarnos sus comentarios en un review para saber que les pareció la historia, por que siempre queremos aprender más. Arigato.


End file.
